Mysteries
by Harmony'sLoveHP
Summary: Elena is a ghost, Katherine's back, and Damon's killing. Please Read and Review! :
1. Chapter 1

Mysteries: Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They belong to L.J. Smith.

Damon Salvatore's ears pricked forward eagerly. He smiled a wicked, crooked grin before dropping from the tree he had been perched in. He slowly crept forward towards the young couples camp site and crouched in the brush, listening to the crack of the fire and the couples conversations.

Damon was a monster of the night, unlike his brother. He found hunting animals amusing, but it didn't satisfy him. It wasn't like watching someone take their last breath as a relative screamed bloody murder. He loved watching the life drain out of them. He loved to see them suffer. He was like a cat with a mouse. The cat played with the mouse, torturing it, before ending its misery and killing it.

Stefan, on the other hand, hated killing. Damon didn't see how he lived just by eating animals. Stefan always had disapproved of Damon's feeding habits. Stefan thought that if he didn't kill then he wasn't a beast. He thought that killing poor, innocent creatures was better than killing humans. To Damon, there really wasn't any difference. Both die, weather at the hands of a creature of the night, or by a natural death. Neither lived for eternity.

Damon slowly crept forward, his eyes set on the small blonde. Funny, as he stood there, moving in for the kill, the woman suddenly reminded him of Elena. Elena was just like Katherine, only neither of them could have her. She was human and she would soon die. Stefan would slip into depression and Damon will move on.

Damon shook his head and his dark hair fell in his eyes. He angrily pushed it out of his face. He had to focus. He was there to kill, not to drown in his own thoughts. He had to clear his head of everything except for feeding. He could already feeling himself getting weak, so he needed to focus on the present. He couldn't get any weaker. He couldn't.

He walked into the clearing. The woman nudged her husband with her knee. He straightened up and smiled broadly at Damon.

"Howdy, what can we do for you?" he asked. Damon remained cold and didn't answer. The man glanced at his wife before trying again. "Are you lost? Deaf? Blind?" Damon cocked his head and sneered.

"I'm none of the above," he said coldly as a blonde figure dropped down from behind. He frowned and stared at the familiar figure. He shook his head. He must be hallucinating.

"What can we do for you?" the man asked. Damon put his hands in the pockets of his black leather jacket.

"You'll see," Damon said before pouncing at the same time as the blonde figure.

The blood was sweet to Damon. He eagerly drank from the man as he screamed for his wife and the wife screamed for him. Damon closed his eyes and indulged it. This was what he had needed. This was what made him strong. Already, he could feel the blood making him stronger. His muscles were contracting and retracting. It felt damn good.

Damon dropped the lifeless body on the ground and threw a piece of brush on the fire. He watched as smoke rose above the trees. The death of the couple would be all over the news tomorrow. He turned. Now all he had to do was deal with the intruder.

He found himself face to face with a girl with golden hair to her waist. She wore a black dress over jeans with shocks and a pair of sunglasses perched on her head. She smiled warmly at Damon. He smiled at the drop of blood by her mouth.

"Katherine," Damon said plainly.

"Hello, Damon," she said with a crisp British accent. He stared at his long lost love longingly. God he'd missed her.

Elena Gilbert awoke to the sound of screaming. She frowned and slowly got up. She glanced at Stefan asleep before slipping on a pair of flip flops and slipping downstairs. She passed Mrs. Flowers on the couch, sound asleep. She smiled and slipped out into the darkness.

Elena hurried across the yard to the woods. Was she the only person who had heard the screaming? She glanced up and down the street, but no one was out. She frowned. If she could hear the screaming, surely everyone else could. Come to think of it, the squeaky stairs should have woke up both Stefan and Mrs. Flowers. What was going on?

She pushed the thoughts from her head and headed into the woods. She stumbled over the thick brush before entering a small clearing where a fire burnt.

A man about twenty stood across from a blonde girl who seemed oddly familiar. Elena cocked her head before going to stand next to Damon. Neither acknowledged her presence.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"Didn't you miss me? I thought it was I you were pining for to come back. Think about it, Damon, you were the one who begged for me to change you. It only seemed fitting for me to return," the girl said.  
"I would never pine for you, Katherine. After all, you were the one who staged your own death, not me," Damon said.

Katherine. Katherine. Elena racked her brain for where she had heard that name before. It hit her. Katherine was the girl Stefan had talked about. She was the one who had caused the brothers to start hating each other in the first place. She was the one who started all of the fighting and hating. She was her twin.

"Damon," Elena said aloud. Damon didn't turn. She frowned. Why was he ignoring her?

"I staged my death so that you and Stefan would be able to work together. I had my reasons and I shall not repeat what is in the past. But, perhaps I should for I would hate for the past to repeat itself. After all, it looks as though it very well might happen," she said.

"I hope that you realize, Katherine, that this is the twenty-first century, not the seventeen hundreds," Damon said, rolling the dead man over onto his stomach.

"I realize that. But, do you realize that times are changing? History is about to repeat itself, Damon, weather you know it or not. People change and so does the technology, but history may, and will, repeat itself," she said, walking right through Elena.

Right through! Elena let out a scream. She was a ghost. There was no way she could be a ghost. Maybe it was a flaw. Maybe it was just something Katherine could do. Or, perhaps they were ignoring her on purpose.

She desperately tried to catch Damon's attention, but he ignored her, so she had no clue rather or not she really was a ghost. Ghost didn't exist, but then again, maybe they did. She'd thought that werewolves and witches and vampires were made up, but they weren't. maybe ghosts were real. She allowed the tears to silently roll down her face.

Damon allowed Katherine to walk away. He sighed and glanced at the dead couple. Katherine had made no sense, but then again, it was Katherine.

Damon turned in time to see a rock fly at him and suddenly a cold sensation over took him. He easily backhanded the rock, but the sensation…it was something else. As suddenly as the sensation had come, it disappeared. He frowned and watched as a stick somehow lifted into the air. He shook his head. Maybe he'd drank too much. But, somehow, he couldn't shake the feeling that he should investigate.

You need to help me! Please, Damon, I don't know what's wrong with me. I tried to get your attention, but both you and Katherine ignored me. Please, help! –Elena

Damon stared at the writing like it was a foreign animal or something.

"Elena?" Damon asked. The sensation was back and he knew that was Elena. "Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They belong to L.J. Smith.

Mysteries Part Two

Damon stared at the spot where Elena was supposed to be. She waited anxiously for him to answer, praying that he knew how to fix her.

"Damon?" Elena asked, but knew he couldn't hear her.

"You're a ghost," Damon said slowly before bursting out laughing. "Stefan's trying to get the better of me, isn't he?" Damon smiled and shook his head before walking away. Elena groaned before heading in the opposite direction towards the old boarding home.

Elena floated up to Stefan's room and floated over to the computer. She grasped at the lid, barely able to open it, and opened a word document, where she started typing.

_Stefan,_

_I don't know what's going on with me, but I need you to understand:_

_Katherine is back. I don't know if this should alarm you or not, but I just caught her talking to Damon._

_Do not pine for me. I didn't have a choice. Know that I love you and will miss you._

_-Elena_

Elena sighed and turned away from the computer. She'd typed all the more she had been capable of typing. She glanced at Stefan, soundly asleep, before turning and fading away into nothingness.

Damon walked into his mansion. It was impossible. Elena wasn't a ghost. His mind must be playing tricks on him. He ran his hand though his hair and plopped down on the sofa. He sat there and stared at the fire before standing again. He walked out the back door and found himself looking at a full moon.

He sighed and ran back to the boarding house and arrived right before the sun finished rising. He leaned against the old barn and waited on Stefan to storm out.

As if on cue, Stefan appeared.

"What the hell did you do to her?" he roared, waving a piece of paper in front of Damon's face. Damon snatched the paper out of his brother's hand.

"Little, little brother," Damon muttered, scanning the page. He frowned. "Impossible."

"What's impossible?" Stefan asked. Damon shoved the paper at his brother.

"She can't be gone," he said, pacing.

"What are you talking about? She dumped me," Stefan said. Damon laughed harshly.

"You idiot. She's a ghost! She disappeared forever. She's gone, forever, end of story," Damon hissed before disappearing. Stefan stood there, froze.

Elena was gone. He couldn't help her. Maybe Damon was lying, but then again, he liked Elena, so he wouldn't lie. Would he?

Katherine paced uncomfortably. There was a ghost in front of her. A ghost she hated because she had captured the heart of the two boys she loved.

"So you think that me helping you will bring Damon back to me? But, I don't want Damon, young Elena, I want Stefan," she said. Elena thought for a moment.

"Fine then. You help me and I'll ditch Stefan and you can have him," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Take Damon. He'll take good care of you," Katherine said. For once, she could actually get to like this girl. "Take care of him, Elena," she said softly. Elena softened and went closer.

"Just don't hurt Stefan," she said on the verge of tears. Katherine nodded shortly.

Elena watched Katherine do some voo doo. In a matter of minutes, Elena was human again. She looked thankfully at Katherine.

"How can I make it up to you?" she asked.

"You already did," Katherine said. Elena didn't know what that meant, but she didn't care. She was human!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. I do not own The Vampire Diaries series. They belong to L.J. Smith.

Mysteries Part Three

Elena stood beside Damen. He glanced over at her and then across the water. He crossed his arms over his chest as the wind whipped around them, but neither felt it.

"I never should have trusted Katherine," Elena muttered. Damen looked over at her.

"Well, everyone knows that when Katherine does you a favor, there's strings attached," he said. She sighed.

"I just wonder what she wants from me. I mean, I'm a human, what can I do that she can't?" she asked. He looked over at her.

"You have blood," he said simply and watched as she shivered.

"Okay, so I have blood. No biggy, right?" she looked at him hopefully. He looked away.

"She can drain your blood," he whispered, "and leave you on the brink of death. Then, she can bring you back as one of us." She stepped away from him in shock. "Of course we'd never let that happen," he said quickly.

"He's right, Elena, you can't go see Katherine," Stefan said, stepping from the shadows.

"Great, the protective brother's here," Damen muttered. Elena hit him, but he just laughed, not feeling it at all.

"What will happen if I don't go, Damen?" Elena asked.

"Why do you trust him so much? He's liable to lie to you like he does everyone else," Stefan said. Damen gave him a cool look.

"Because I don't lie to her," he said just as coolly. He turned to Elena and said, "She will definitely hunt you down, cut you into little pieces and laugh as you die." She stared at him.

"You're not serious, are you?" she asked. The look on his face told her that he was. "Oh my God! Look, Stefan, I understand that you don't want me to go, but do you honestly want me to die that way?" Stefan took her hands and Damen rolled his eyes.

"We'll keep you safe," he said and glanced at Damen. "Well, I will at least."

"You know I'd do anything for her, little brother," Damen said coldly.

"Then come with me!" Elena said, looking at him with pleading eyes. Stefan snorted.

"She'll just kill you along with Elena," Stefan said. Damen cocked his head at his brother.

"Are you worried about me, brother?"

"Hardly," Stefan said. They stared at each other.

Elena stood with Damen outside of the huge mansion Katherine called home. She gripped his arm tightly. He winced and pried her hand off.

"You'll be fine," he murmured as Katherine opened the door. Her and Damen stared at each other.

"Hello, Damen," she said. Elena looked between them before crossing her arms over her chest, trying to hide her fear. She thought that she'd feel safe with Damen, but she didn't. What she felt wasn't even close. "Come on in."

Elena followed Damen in, sticking hot on his heels. He stopped moving once and she ran smack into his back. She knew he was smirking and she just glared at his back. They started walking again and when Damen stopped in the middle of the living room, she caught herself.

"Welcome to my home, live one," Katherine said. "Come here." Elena didn't move, but Damen pushed her towards Katherine and she gave him a horrified look.

Katherine placed her hand on Elena's cheek and she tried not to wince at the coldness. The simple touch filled Elena with hatred. She realized just how evil Katherine was and decided it was stupid to have trusted Damen. After all, Katherine and he used to be a thing.

"Young blood is so clean," Katherine murmured. Elena slapped Katherine and stepped back. Katherine narrowed her eyes at Elena.

"Don't touch me," Elena said coldly.

"Or what? Damen will save you? Hate to break it to you, hon, but he's with me," Katherine said, appearing before Elena quickly. Elena held her ground.

"Yeah? And who was it that left you when you changed him? Or should I say who were _they_? After all, your fake death made them hate each other, therefore once they found out the truth, they hated you. So, _hon,_ now do you think he's on your side because I don't think so!" she could hardly believe herself. Here she was, arguing for _Damen_, or all people!

"You're a brave person, human. Too bad you won't be so brave when I kill you," she said and her hand shot out, but she was flung across the room when Damen backhanded her.

He grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her from the room. Because she kept stumbling, he just swept her up into his arms and took off. She looked over his shoulder to see Katherine hot on their trail. He jumped up suddenly and she saw her life flash before her eyes.

They soared above Fell's Church. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get rid of the sick feeling in her stomach. She moaned and buried her face in Damen's hard chest. A few moments later, Damen laid her down on the damp ground. She opened her eyes to find herself in a clearing and Damen pacing. She sat up and opened her mouth to speak, but he put his finger to his lips and pointed behind him. She caught on. Katherine would hear them.

He crouched down beside her and felt her wrist. She realized that she was clutching it and it was throbbing. Apparently he'd used too much muscle when he'd grabbed her at the house. She allowed his cool hands to touch it and felt grateful that Damen was a vampire for once. His cool hands would never grow up and they felt good when you were sick or hurt.

A twig snapped. Damen's head shot up but he didn't move. Elena's heart quickened as Damen cocked his head. She knew this was what they did when they were hunting for…food. But, this time, he was hunting for Katherine. She was shaking and he pulled her to him and held her there for a moment.

A shrill scream filled the air and Katherine appeared in the clearing. Her eyes told Elena that she was not a bit happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. It belongs to L.J. Smith.

Mysteries Part Four

Elena's POV

I stood behind Damon, my finger nails sinking into his leather coat. He tensed as Katherine's mouth slowly turned up into a wicked grin. Why did she have to be so crazy? I should have listened to Stefan and stayed away. No good can come of Katherine.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, my voice cracking. Katherine cocked her head at me and smirked.

"Simple, hon, you have the two boys I want wrapped around your finger. Do you not know that they used to be wrapped around my finger? Both of them?" she asked, leaning against a tree. Damon rolled his shoulders.

"Why do you have to be such an ass, Katherine? Why can't you just put the past in the past and move on?" he asked. I could tell he was hurt without even looking at him.

"Because, Damon, you hurt me too," she said and appeared in front of him. Damon pushed me back and I sailed through the air, landing in someone's arms. I jumped out of them and found Stefan's eyes. I sighed in relief and spun around.

"What about Damon?" I whispered, not caring if Katherine heard. He shook his head and wrapped his arms around me. Katherine was now standing behind Damon, her teeth an inch from his neck.

"But, it was you I always liked, Damon, a rebel," she murmured. Damon spun around and his eyes landed on mine briefly. "Ignore the girl and boy, Damon, it can only be us if you don't want the past to repeat." I gasped and stepped on Stefan's foot, but he didn't say a word.

My mind was wheeling. What could I do to save him? Huh, I actually wanted to save Damon, nothing weird there! But, it was weird. Suddenly, I felt a connection to Damon, a connection that was never there before. It was like suddenly I was jealous that he might get Katherine back, like I was the only one who could fill the hole in his chest.

I needed to find something to kill that bitch. There I go again! I had been calm and mellow since I met Stefan, but Damon had that effect. He made you think things you would never normally think. He made you think outside the box.

Outside the box. Beheading her would kill her, but I wasn't that strong. I'd be lucky to _touch _her. I looked around. There was nothing but rocks, ferns, and twigs. Rocks and twigs. I looked for a sharp rock and a thick twig and turned to Stefan. I handed him the rock and mouthed distract to him and I crept off, careful not to make a noise. She didn't hear me.

"What the hell?" Katherine screamed in her shrill voice, but when she spun around, no one was there. Stefan had already fled. "Stupid birds." I gave Damon a look and he turned Katherine towards him again.

That's when I made my move. I ran forward at my strongest speed and heard someone screaming. Oh, it was me! I tackled Katherine and caught her off guard. She wrestled with me, but Damon held her down while I plunged the twig into her chest. He grabbed my arm.

"Come on, it'll only keep her down for maybe two minutes," he said and we took off into the words. I switched to Stefan when he fell in step beside me. He threw me on his back and I held back a scream as the woods became a blur.

"What do we do now?" I whispered. It wasn't like Katherine could hurt us with Mrs. Flowers downstairs. Stefan was staring out the window while Damon paced. I sat on the bed, shaking.

"Nothing," Stefan muttered. Damon nodded. I frowned. Were they actually _agreeing_ to something?

"If we do anything else, we'll just piss her off and she'll kill all of us," Damon said, seeing my gaze.

"So? You just want me to die? Is that how your brain works?" I asked. He got a look on his face and looked away.

"He made a deal," Stefan said, coming over to sit next to me.

"What kind of deal?" I asked. I hadn't heard them make a deal. But then again, they can hear the slightest noise, so I may not have heard it.

"He's going to take your place," he said. I jumped to my feet.

"No," I said sternly. They stared at me. "No one is going to die because of me. I'm going to do what she wants me to do."

"In case you haven't noticed, Elena, we already tried that. It didn't go too good. This is the only way," Damon said, his dark eyes boring into mine. I shook my head and crossed my arms stubbornly.

"No, it's not the only way. You'll die for nothing. She'll find me when I'm alone and kill me too," I said, moving away from Stefan when he tried to get me to sit down.

"Elena-" Stefan started. I spun around.

"I can take care of myself, I'm not an idiot," I snapped.

An arm suddenly enclosed around my neck, not suffocating, but it caught me off guard. I gasped and the arm left. I spun around to find myself face to face with Damon. I pushed past him to look out the darkened window.

Fine, they had a point. Maybe I couldn't defend myself, but I could survive. That much I knew. I wasn't a child, I knew how to fend off a vampire…but, wait, the only time's I've had to defend myself, someone had been with me. I was still going to do it. I couldn't let them sacrifice themselves for me.

"No and that's final," I whispered. I heard Damon sigh. I spun around and found the two of them giving each other death glares. "You two are impossible!" I pushed past them, grabbed my coat, and left, slamming the door shut behind me.

"Child," a voice whispered. I screamed and spun around to find Mrs. Flowers. "Sorry, I hadn't meant to scare you. Can we talk?" I nodded meekly and saw Damon and Stefan on the stairs. Damon pushed past Stefan and left. He slammed the door shut behind him. Stefan gave me a longing look before going back upstairs.

_To be continued in chapter six…possibly…I don't know what to make Mrs. Flower's want. Any hints would be helpful! _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, it belongs to L.J. Smith.

Mysteries Part Five

Damon paced anxiously outside in the clearing. It was hard to believe that just three days ago, Elena had been a ghost. It was hard to believe that just two days ago, Elena had trusted Katherine. It was even harder to believe that he had trusted Katherine. He was _known_ for not trusting people.

A twig snapped. He spun around, but it was a mere deer. It looked at him, it's huge doe eyes terrified. He turned his back on it. Why would he want a mangy deer when he there was other blood? Speaking of blood, he would have to feed soon. The familiar burning was slowly returning. He always wondered what it would be like if he stopped feeding, how it'd feel to die.

"Damon?" a voice asked behind him. He spun around to find a small girl with red curls looking at him. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," he said to Bonnie and turned around. "This is where I think. It's my private area."

"Like a hiding place?" she asked, stepping closer. He shrugged.

"If that's what you want to call it. I can't hide though, Bonnie, I simply blend in because if people want to find me, they will," he said, turning again. She was staring at him with huge eyes. "I suppose you want to know what's going on."

"Maybe I could help," she said, sitting down on a log. He sat next to her.

"Elena wants to go to Katherine," he said. She stared at him. "If she goes to Katherine, she'll die. She proposed that if I go, Katherine will just turn around and kill us and that she can take care of herself."

"But Elena's human, Katherine's a…" she didn't say vampire because she was afraid of his reaction. He shrugged.

"I gave her an example. She turned her back on me and faced Stefan and I managed to get my arm around her neck before she realized it, and I didn't even do it as fast as Katherine. She'll just herself killed.

"If I went, I could manage to take care of myself. Maybe I could even kill her and have this entire shit over with. I'm tired of fighting now, Bonnie, and I never thought I'd say that. For once in my life, I just want to relax. I suppose that's never going to happen with Elena here, but it's possible.

"I'm old, but I'll live for eternity. I can't just…life never slows down for us either. We have to adapt to the ever-changing life. It's hard for us too, many people think it's easy, but it's not. Each time we move, we have to start over. We have to meet new people and gain everyone's trust again. It's not easy," he said, not looking at her the entire time he talked. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I never said it was easy, Damon, but I do know that Elena appreciates everyone wanting to protect her, even if she doesn't show it or say it. She's just concerned for you and she doesn't want you and your brother to fight again. She wants you two to be…friends," she said the last word in a whisper.

"What do you mean 'fight again'?" he asked, looking at her, his brow furrowed.

"She's afraid that you're still in love with Katherine and that you want to be with her again. She's afraid…she's afraid that you two will try to kill each other again. She's in love with both of you, Damon, but she can only have one because she saw what happened with Katherine. She doesn't want that again. She wants you both to be happy," she said. He shook his head and took her hand in his. She jumped slightly at the gentleness.

"That's not going to happen again. You know why?" he asked. She shook her head. "Because I'm in love with someone else."

"Who?" she squeaked. He opened his mouth to speak, but a door slammed behind them and they heard Elena call his name. He ignored her and turned to Bonnie.

"Because I'm in love with you," he whispered. Her eyes widened.

"Damon!" Elena shouted. He sighed and let go of her hand.

"What?" he called as he walked out of the clearing with Bonnie at his heels.

"We need to talk," she said and froze as she saw Bonnie behind Damon. Bonnie blushed and looked away. "You know what, never mind. I'll go ask Stefan."

"What's wrong, Elena?" Damon asked, sighing. She turned to face him and was grinning.

"I know how to kill Katherine," she said. He stared at her. "And I can do it."

"Elena-" she cut him off.

"No, Damon, I'm doing this. This whole thing is because of me and I'm going to do it. Got it?" she demanded and crossed her arms over her chest. He sighed, but nodded.

"That girl's impossible," he said as Elena went inside. He turned to Bonnie and kissed her lips long and hard, catching her off guard. It didn't make her mad, it made her happy for once. Damon wanted her and her only.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, it belongs to L.J. Smith.

Dear Diary

Dear Diary,

When is all the chaos going to stop? Mrs. Flowers told me how I can beat Katherine, but Damon and Stefan don't like it. I need to do this. I can't let them die for me. It all stops. I do it and it's the end. If I die…they'll think of something, or so I hope.

Who would have thought that Damon and Stefan would be agreeing? I sure didn't. But, I guess when they're both in love with you; they'll go to the end of the Earth to keep you safe. Should they really?

Katherine is their old lover…what if I don't want to really die? What if I just change her? Damon's in love with Katherine. Maybe, like Mrs. Flowers suggested, that if I find something that is hard about Katherine's past, then maybe she'll chance and Damon can have her and I can have Stefan and everyone wins.

But, not everyone wins in the end. Is it possible to love one boy, but also be in love with the other? Love's that way I guess. It's so confusing. Everything was so much simpler before I knew about all of this and my parents were alive. I was the Queen Bee, I didn't have to worry about any psycho vampires after me. Sigh, things were so much easier back then.

Oops, better go. Damon's coming to talk me out of my plan.

With love,

Elena Gilbert


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. It belongs to L.J. Smith.

Katherine's Downfall

Damon stands in front of me, frowning.

"What? It could work!" I protested

"Elena, even if you do figure out her weakness, then what? How do you know she'll believe you?" he asked me? I shrugged. I hadn't figured that out yet. "Have you told Stefan your brilliant plan?"

"No, I don't want him to know because then he'd never leave me alone," I said. He sighed.

"Look, Elena, even if it did work, then what? You're still in danger. She can act like she's hurt and when you let your guard down, then she'll attack," he said and started to pace. I bit my lip.

"But I won't let my guard down! Why do you guys think I'm not capable of it?" I asked him. He spun around.

"Because you're not! You're only a human. Your strength doesn't even begin to match a vampire's. You need to seriously think about what you're doing, Elena," he said. I snort.

"Since when are you concerned about danger?" I asked. He appeared in front of me before I could blink.

"Since it's your life," he said quietly. I sat there, froze.

"Look, if it'll make you feel any better, you can come with me again. But, I'm doing this. Are you in?" I asked hopefully. He stared into my eyes and I stared right back at him.

"Fine," he said finally. I smile. He sat down next to me. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"I was hoping you would have something," I admitted. He looked thoughtful, which, for Damon, is rare.

"I don't know," he said after a while. "But, I think there's one thing that hits home with her."

"What is it?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Her death," he said quietly.

**I know that it's shorter than the others, but the whole point of this chapter was for them to find one of Katherine's weaknesses. Rather her death is a weakness or not, I'm not sure. I decided to make it that so she had a weakness. Enjoy!**


End file.
